Luna's Royal Pain
by Lunamon97
Summary: Lunamon has been kidnapped by King Strabimon. She has to rely on her friends and her real love to help her, but that love is broken when Impmon digivolves to his an out of control Beelzemon blast mode. R&R
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Luna… Luna… WAKE UP!"

Lunamon woke up to see her boyfriend Impmon with a worried look on his face.

"What's going on?" Lunamon said with a groggy face and expression.

"No time to talk!" Impmon yanked her hand off of her head and pulled her up. They ran through the forest with Impmon not losing his grip on her hand. They finally stopped after a moment.

"We should be safe here…" Impmon murmured, tightening his grip on Lunamons hand.

"What's going on!" Lunamon shouted with anger, yanking her hand back from Impmon.

"Okay, well you're not gonna believe me…" Impmon said with haste and sweat running down his face.

"Try me."

"Okay, well where do I start…?" him talking to himself.

"The beginning sounds good."

"Okay, well…" He took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "You see me, Calumon, and Renamon where just doing our usual thing, when a Dorumon came looking for us…"

"Oh my gosh." Said Lunamon covering her mouth.

"It gets worse…" sighed Impmon. "I first ran to Tsukaimons and it was totally trashed. Same with BlackGatomons and Wizardmons. All I found were there digi-eggs" He punched the tree beside him. Lunamon jumped back seeing is frustration. He looked at the ground and sighed. "I ran to you to make sure you were all right."

"What about the nearby houses?"

"Untouched…"

"Your family…"

"Renamon and Calumon are hiding out in our old tree house along with the gangs' digi-eggs."

"So this thing is defiantly after us… but why."

"You tell me." still staring at the ground.

A noise came from the bushes behind Lunamon. Using that as a warning to fight Impmon made a mean glare and lifted his hand.

"Badda-Boom" aiming for the bushes the digimon dodged and showed himself to us. It was the Dorumon that attacked their friends.

"You!" yelled Impmon.

The Dorumon started to running to Lunamon. Impmon ran in front of him and grabbed him by his upper and bottom jaws trying to hold him back from what looked like he was going to eat his face off. Lunamon was frozen in fear. Impmon was slammed into a tree by simple hit of the digimons' tail. A loud thud was made when he fell to the ground, leaving a huge dent in the tree. Dorumon ran straight toward Lunamon. Lunamon screamed with fear.

As soon as Dorumon was five steps from Lunamon, she let out a huge cry "Lunar Claw!" Lunamons claws extended and started to glow a dark purple.

When Dorumon was right in front of her she quickly ducked and attacked Dorumon in his stomach. Dorumon was forced back by the surprising power of Lunamon. Lunamon was surprised that she forgot about Dorumon.

"How the heck…?"

"Lunamon, stay focused!" Impmon lifted his head trying to see what was going on. His voice was horsed and full of rage. He could barely stay up, and with in an instant he fell to the ground again.

Without warning Dorumon snatched Lunamon by the arm. Lunamon was nearly being dragged out of the battle field.

"Impmon!"

"Luna!" He lifted his head up and punched the ground. "Data…" He collapsed to the ground and passed out.

"Lop-ear Ripple!" Lunamon yelled with fear, but the Dorumons grip was too tight on her and she couldn't spin to make the attack.

Dorumon snapped and growled angrily at Lunamon. She just glared into his angry eyes with the same expression. Dorumon stopped running for a moment to get something out of his bag. Lunamon tried to get away, but her hand was still tightly held by the Dorumon. Dorumon pulled out a seed and force feed it to Lunamon. Lunamon became suddenly tired and fell to sleep in an instant.

Lunamon woke up in a silk queen size bed that was surrounded by purple roses. She looked around the room. The room was all black marble with vines running across the columns and the roof had a painting of the night sky.

"Where am I…?"

Lunamon picked a rose and sniffed it.

"You like it…?" a voice came from behind the columns. Lunamon jumped back in shock, dropping the rose. "No need to be scared…" the voice said while walking into sight. "No one here is going to hurt you, my dear Lunamon."

Lunamon made a confused face then shook away with anger. "You got five seconds to explain why I'm here or I'm going to scratch your eyes!"

The thing made a laugh. "I've always loved that about you. You feisty though your species is known to be very shy." The thing made another laugh.

"Five, four, three-" glared Lunamon into the things eyes.

"Hmph… My name is Strabimon." Said the thing while slowly bowing. "Please calm down my love."

"-Two, o-." Lunamons expression changed to anger to surprise. "Did you just call me love?"

He made a gentle laugh again. "Indeed. You see," he continued while walking toward Lunamon. "I've been looking far and wide for the perfect love. I was about to give up hope… Until, I stumbled upon you."

Lunamon jumped back "I do not like where this is heading."

"You're strong, obviously by actually hitting my dear servant. Fierce in a glowing anger of pure rage, but yet with a gentle heart to your love ones. You're cute, strong, lovable, and fierce all in one." At this time he was in front of Lunamon, face to face. Lunamon was shocked then angry. She made a fist trying hard not to punch Strabimon in the face, when within an instant the door opened. Strabimon looked back and backed away. Lunamon stayed stiff, not budging if her life depended on it. The very same Dorumon that attacked Impmon opened the door.

"What!"

"It's time to do your duties, my king."

Strabimon nodded his head then looked back at Lunamon. "You see here I'm royalty." He made a smirk "You should feel honored that a king wishes for you to be his queen."

He walked up to Lunamon and stroke his hand on her cheek. "Until tomorrow, Queen Lunamon." He whispered into her ear. The thought of that made her skin crawl. Strabimon and Dorumon left soon after.

"Thank Lord Ophanimon, that's over." She sighed with relief. "Why did I have to be born so cute… Why?" she joked to herself.

She got up to get a good look of the room. Sniffed a delicious smell and then realized how hungry she was. She crept open the door only to see two Knightmon on each side of the door. The Knightmon that was there right in front of her face just glared at her. She faked a smile then slowly backed into the room and closed the door.

"How insane is this guy?"

She looked around the room once more. She stared at the placement of the purple roses. The purple made Lunamon remember Impmon. Then the rest of her friends. A tear ran down her cheek and attacked the roses. "Lunar Claw!"

_This is all my fault. I'm so sorry guys. I'm going to make this better, I promise._


	2. Chapter 2

Strabimon was gone the entire night. Lunamon wasn't able to sleep, though. It was close to midnight when a knocking came to the door. Lunamon stood straight up, being ready for anything. Dorumon came in holding a tray of food. Lunamon just glared at him then put her head back on the silk pillow.

"King Strabimon wishes for you to have this food."

Lunamon didn't say a word. She stayed lying down on her side, to where she didn't have to look at his face.

"I understand…"

Lunamon opened her eyes wide, but still stayed in her position.

"I wouldn't eat either if I was just kidnapped."

Dorumon put the tray on the table by the door.

"I was just following orders," Lunamons ears poked up. "I didn't want to hurt you or your friends, but the king has his orders. He told me to kill your friends, but to keep Impmon alive for now. The reason why is unknown to me." Dorumon stayed there for a moment longer in silence. "My apologies, good night, Queen Lunamon."

Lunamon got up from the bed with tears running down her face. She made a smile and wiped away the tears, and faced Dorumon. "Thank you…" she whispered.

"No thanks are needed. The food came from the king."

"No… not for that…" She jumped off the bed, and walked toward Dorumon. "For being nice…" she laughed, and Dorumon just had a confused look on his face then smiled.

"I am glad that you are feeling better, Queen Lunamon."

"Please when no one else is around call me Luna."

He flinched in shock.

"Okay… Luna…" He blushed as they shared a laugh.

They shared a conversation for a while.

"My apologies, but I need to leave"

"Yeah I'm starting to get tired." Said Lunamon stretching her arms out wide.

"Good night, Luna."

"Night."

Lunamon slept soundless the rest of the night, and that morning there was another knocking at her door.

"You sleep good last night my love?"

At the sight of Strabimon made Lunamons skin crawl. Then she shook away the feeling then made a smirk.

"Fine!" she said angrily.

"Hmph, still haven't warmed up to the thought of being a queen, huh?"

"Excuse me if I don't warm up to my kidnapper so fast."

"Hmmm, just give it time…"

You can see that Lunamon was getting angrier.

"I wanted to tell you that breakfast is ready."

As if on command Lunamons stomach growled.

"Please come with me…"

Lunamon got out of bed, and walked behind Strabimon as they made their way to the Dining Hall.

The Dining Hall was just like the bedroom; Purple roses everywhere, torches on the wall, all made with black marble, and a huge ceiling light hanging from the roof, lighting the entire room. The room had one long table that stretched from the door to the back wall. It looked like it could fit fifty digimon on both sides. At the end of the table it had two chairs; on the left was a tall chair with spikes at the top and the other was slightly shorter and it was surrounded by purple roses. Many dark, beast, machine, and plant species digimon sat in the chairs.

Strabimon lead Lunamon to the smaller chair at the end of the table. Lunamon kept a firm frown until she saw Dorumon. She made a slight smile so that Strabimon wouldn't see. She sat in the rose covered chair that was right beside Dorumon.

As Lunamon ate Strabimon kept his left claw on Lunamons, dress like legs as he ate with his right hand. Lunamon mostly moved around her food, barely eating.

"Please eat, my love."

Lunamon glanced at Dorumon then at Strabimon.

"Hmmm…" Strabimon wasn't paying attention as he was eating. He was too busy looking at Lunamon that he didn't noticed that he just ate bone. He began to choke on the bone. He put his hands on his neck, trying to cough up the bone.

"King Strabimon!" everyone shouted.

Everyone was worried as Lunamon seemed that she couldn't care less.

"You guys are a bunch of pansies." Smirked Lunamon as she got up on top of the chair she was sitting on. "Lunar Claw!" Lunamon hit the king at the back of his head making him cough up the bone stuck in his neck. Lunamon sat back in her chair and folded her arms "There!"

All the digimon stared at Lunamon with shock on their face.

"You saved… My life..." Said Strabimon breathing heavily.

"Well don't consider yourself special or anything!" shouted Lunamon with anger as she stepped up on the table. Strabimon sat back in shock. Lunamon sat back down folding her arms and closing her eyes. "I would have done it for any of these guys. No matter how many stupid looks I'm getting right now."

"None the less I am in your debt, so please return to your room and I will come later to give you a gift."

"Oh joy…" mumbled Lunamon under her breath.

"Dorumon, please take my love to her room."

"Yes, King Strabimon." He reached for Lunamons hand. Lunamon quickly snatched her hand back.

"I can walk on my own." She snapped bitterly.

She stepped down from the chair and walked beside Dorumon as he guided her to the door leading out of the Dining Hall. A moment later after they walked out of the Dining Hall the two busted out laughing.

"The royal pain doesn't know a thang, huh!" said Lunamon as she laughed out loud.

"Not a thang, Luna!"

They finally stopped laughing when they made it to Lunamons room. Before they went in Lunamon looked over at Dorumon. "So what do you think the surprise is?"

"Beats me…"

Lunamon made a small laugh.

"Thang… Beats me…," Lunamon made a smirk "I'm startin' to rub off on ya'"

They shared another laugh as they entered her room.

"I better get goin'."

"Yeah…" said Lunamon with a sad face.

"See ya' later"

"All right bye"

Lunamon plopped her head down on her pillow, daydreaming. _What does the royal freak of data have in store for me…? If he lays another hand on me, and I swear I'm going to rip off his face._ Hours went by and nothing happened. Lunamon sighed and started to practice her attacks in the air.

"Lop-ear Ripple!" Lunamon began to spin many times with her ears, generating a vortex of bubbles.

"Tear Shot!" She then concentrated her power in her forehead antenna, and then fires a ball of water at the wall.

When she was ready to practice her Lunar Claw, she heard a voice coming to the door.

"Hey, let me go!"

"Shut up! We're here."

Lunamon looked at the door as it opened. To her surprise she saw Impmon.

"Impmon!"

Impmon eyes widened "Luna!" As Impmon ran to Lunamon, he fell to the ground with the chains that Lunamon noticed that were around his wrist.

Impmon stood back up and glared at Dorumon. Dorumon just growled at him.

"You like your surprise, my love?" Said Strabimon as he walked into the room. "It would have been shorter, but this guy seemed to be more than expected."

Impmon growled at Strabimon. Trying to attack him again, but yet another repeat of before.

Strabimon bent down, squatting, resting his head on Lunamons shoulder, wrapping his arms around her, stroking his hand across her face. That made Impmon furious.

Lunamon just looked at the ground. _I'm not going to let Strabimon get the benefit of the doubt by knowing that I absolutely thrilled about this._ "Why is he chained up…?" she said in a quiet voice.

The king made a smile. "So that the fool gets any dumb ideas…"

"Who you callin' fool, you royal brat!" shouted Impmon.

Strabimon glared at him with anger, and Impmon did the same. Strabimon smirked "Hmph." Strabimon stood back up. "I'll let the two of you catch up, but to make sure that you don't plan anything in my absence I'm leaving Dorumon here." He knelt back down and whispered in Lunamons ear "You plan on getting rid of me, and the small one goes first…" _Calumon!_ Lunamon was shocked then angry. She was trying hard not to hit him by making a fist so tight that blood was running down her fist.

Not a second after he left Lunamon let put a high pitched, angry scream.

"What did he say?" asked Impmon still angry.

"He's got Calumon and Renamon." Said Lunamon in an even angrier voice. "Lunar Claw!" yelled Lunamon aiming for the column, leaving a huge hole in it. She walked over to Impmon and fell to her knees and hugged his waist. "I'm sorry I got you into this…" tears got to her eyes. "I'm so sorry!" She cried at this point.

"Hey look on the Brightside…" Impmon smiled. Lunamon looked up to his face. "You're a kickin' digimon data like you've done it your entire life." He joked, but it brought a smile to Lunamons face. He stuck out his hand to help her up. When she got up and whipped away the tears and gave him a hug.

"I missed you…"

"I missed you, too."

She lifted her head and looked at Dorumon.

"Can you take off his chains?" she sniffed.

"Sure… but I gotta hurry and put them back on before he gets back."

Dorumon took out the keys and unlocked them from Impmons wrist. Impmon rubbed his wrist, and gave Dorumon an upper cut right under his chin.

"That was for my friends." Said Impmon clapping away the dirt from his hands. Dorumon looked and growled at him with pure rage. He jumped at Impmon with all of his fangs showing. Lunamon jumped in the middle of the two.

"If you guys don't stop I'm going to turn both of ya' into dead data!"

Impmon and Dorumon just looked away from each other in the other direction. Lunamon made a sigh. _Boys…_ Dorumon went to sleep in front of the door while Impmon and Lunamon talked on the edge of the bed. A moment later Dorumon ears poked up.

"Someone's coming!"

Impmon and Lunamon jumped up.

"Put this on!" He threw the chains to Impmon in haste. Impmon nodded and put on the chains. Dorumon hurried to grab the other end of the chain.

Strabimon walked in the room.

"Queen Lunamon, please come with me." He said in a firm voice.

"Sure… What about Impmon and Dorumon?"

"They may come as well…"

Dorumon tugged on Impmons chains to tell him to come this way. The three followed Strabimon down the hall, as they past the Dining Hall in complete silence. Lunamon finally broke it by asking "Where are we going?"

"We are here Queen Lunamon." _Why does he keep calling me Queen?_ They arrived at a four way cross between hallways.

"King Strabimon, what are we doing here?"

He stayed in silent for a moment.

"Yo, air head! We're talkin' to ya'!" shouted Impmon.

"Gehenna Flame!" Strabimon started to spew hellfire.

The three fainted from the attack.


	3. Chapter 3

When they woke up the three were in a dungeon like place. It was just four brick walls. No beds, no nothing. They all had chains on them, chained together.

"Where are we…?" asked Luna rubbing her head.

"In some kind of prison…" answered, the still injured, Dorumon.

"Prison!" jumped back, Luna.

"Aww…, mind keepin it down, Luna… My head is killin meh…" said the groggy Impmon waking up while rubbing his head.

"Impmon!" Luna ran over to Impmon hugging him, nearly making him fall, not knowing she was dragging Dorumon with her.

"Luna! You're dragging me with ya!"

"Oh sorry, Dorumon."

They heard the door clank open making all of their ears stick straight up. The digimon that walked in was a Guilmon.

"King Flamon wishes for you to come with me." He said with a firm voice that makes you unsure of what may happen next.

"Over my dead data." Snapped Dorumon.

"Trust me, if it was up to me, you would have been dead long ago." Smirked Guilmon.

Impmon ran up to him, ready to punch him in his face, but the chains made to where he couldn't reach him.

"Hmm…" smirked Guilmon.

All Impmon did was spit toward him, mumbling under his breath "Coward…"

Guilmon put his claw up ready to strike him, but a new digimon came from behind him making him stop.

"Guilmon! Stop fooling around and take the prisoners to King Flamon, pronto!"

Guilmon gulped "Yes, Murmukusmon sir."

"Wait, Murmukusmon… You're supposed to be a loyal servant to King Strabimon!" Growled Dorumon.

Murmukusmon made a small laugh "So the idiot thought."

Dorumon began to try to attack him, but just like Impmon, he failed, too.

Murmukusmon made an evil smile, and kicked Dorumon to the back of the room, dragging Luna and Impmon with him.

"It looks like I'm gonna have to make sure you idiots don't try something." He smirked

Murmukusmon grabbed Luna by the top of her hair, antenna, and began to drag her and the two behind her.

"Hey stop it! Oww!" Tears began to come to her eyes from the pain.

Dorumon finally got to his feet and quickly lifted Luna on to his head so that she was no longer dragged.

"You all right, Luna?"

Luna looked down at Dorumon, quickly wiped away the tears, and smiled "Yeah, Thanks."

"Hey mind helpin me out here!" Shouted Impmon, flaying his arms and legs in every direction, still being dragged.

Dorumon smirked looking back down at Impmon "Why should I!"

Luna looked down at him, making sweet eyes at him, "Please…" she said in a sweet, loving voice.

Dorumon looked up at her in shock, blushing slightly. He then closed his eyes, blushing deeper "Fine…"

He placed his tail under his body, having to where he was resting on his back. "Impmon what do you say…" said Luna waiting for a 'Thank you' to Dorumon from Impmon.

"Thank you, for being interested in _my _girlfriend. That's right, _**my **_girlfriend. Just because _**my **_girlfriend likes ya." He continued rambling, yelling, at Dorumon standing on his back for what seemed like hours.

Dorumon growled at him with anger then he made an evil smile "Woops." With that as a warning he moved his tail making Impmon fall. Dorumon snickered at the sight of Impmon trying to walk. Luna put her palm of her hand on her head. _Why are boys so stupid…_

"Shut up back there!" shouted Murmukusmon.

"Or what!" shouted Impmon finally able to walk. "All you can do is hurt us, but as of now you can't kill us. We can handle pain." Smiled Impmon with a devious smile.

Murmukusmon stopped walking then looked down at Luna. He made an evil smile, grabbing her by her top right ear. Then he leaned in face to face with Impmon. "Or girly here is going to feel my Gehenna Flame first hand." Impmon just starred in his eyes then looked away from him, not wanting him to hurt Luna. "Hmph, that's what I thought." Murmukusmon dropped Luna to the ground, dealing with growls from Dorumon and Impmon. He picked up the end of the chain in front of Dorumon and continued walking.

During the walk Impmon just kept looking at the ground, unable to look at Luna. A moment later they stopped walking when they came to a large gold like door. Dorumon made a big gulp as they made their way through the door. They came to a throne room that had Knightmon kneeling to the two digimon on the two thrones. One throne was tall with a fire design on the head of the throne, fit for a king, while the other was shorter and more suited for a queen.

Murmukusmon pulled the chains, pulling the three toward the two sitting on the throne. Murmukusmon bowed when he was in front of the king and queen "King Flamon and Queen Coronamon, I have brought the three digimon you asked."

The one called Flamon smiled "Thank you, Murmukusmon. That is all."

Murmukusmon stood up and nodded "Sir." He soon left leaving only the five there and the seemingly twenty Knightmon; ten to the left, ten to the right.

"So this is the new queen of the Dark Area." Smirked the queen. Lunamon frowned "Doesn't seem much to me."

"How about you come off that throne and say that again." Shouted Luna.

At that yell all of the Knightmon lifted their swords in the air, warning the three.

Flamon made another smile. "Knightmon seize your preparation. Please leave us be."

Without a word, the Knightmon put their swords away and marched out of the room, leaving only the five there.

Flamon crossed his legs, tapping his fingers on the arm of the throne.

"They don't know anything!" Shouted Dorumon. Impmon and Luna jumped back in shock. Dorumon fell to his knees "The queen was locked in her room, while the Impmon is a gift toward the queen. I am King Strabimon loyal body guard. I know about what he is planning to do." He bowed after he said that "Please, I am the one you want. Leave them be."

"Dorumon…" murmured Luna.

Impmon grew angry "Shut up you idiot!" he shouted with anger. "Whether I like it or not we're a team, so just shut up!"

Lunamon made a smile "Ya, so don't think that you're doin' this alone."

Flamon made a giant laugh. "While your thoughts were good, I must say that you are _dead_ wrong…" The three looked up at him with shock. "The queen can make a fine hostage for now and the Impmon will make a good warrior."

Luna jumped back in shock, making Impmon full of anger "And if I don't fight."

"Then it will look like I will need a new hostage." He smirked.

Impmon made a fist so tight that he began to bleed.

The queen laughed "Oh honey, I believe you have struck a nerve, Ha ha."

"I believe you're right my queen. It seems that the young one tends to have feelings for the week queen." They shared a laugh making Dorumon, Impmon, and Luna even angrier.

"What about me." Said Dorumon with a confident face. "What cha' gonna do when you're done with me."

"Well it has been a while since I've had a play thing, my king."

"Ahhh, great idea my queen, but for now let them go back to their new 'home'." He snapped his fingers twice and within an instant two Knightmon walked into the room and bowed on one knee. "Take the three to their dungeon." He waved his hand.

"Sir!"

The Knightmon grabbed both ends of the chains and dragged them to their prisons. The three were thrown in the dungeon, all slammed against the wall.

Impmon glared at Dorumon then looked at the ground.

"So did ya mean what cha' said back there, that we're a team…?"

Impmon stood up and upper cut Dorumon on his chin, making him fall to the ground. "Ever do anything that stupid again, and I'll kill ya, no joke." Dorumon lifted up his head looking up at Impmon. "Next time ya wanna go in solo, ya better be in tha' alone." Said Impmon as he glared down at Dorumon. Dorumon glanced over at Luna. All she did was stare at the floor.

"I'm sorr-"

"It doesn't even matter! Don't go in alone like that again!" Shouted Impmon.

"Impmon, relax…" said Luna in a calm voice as she stood up. She placed a hand on his shoulder ", you can't change the past…"

Impmon just looked away, then walked to the corner on the other end of the room, sat down, and tried to sleep.

Dorumon did the same on the other end of the prison. While Luna was stuck in the middle, and couldn't move much, so she just lied down in the middle of the two, on the floor.

Later that night Impmon woke up, trying to wake up Luna, too.

"Huh… Impmon…" She mumbled.

"Shhh…" He said quietly. "Look, it looks like we aren't gonna see much of each other after tonight so I gotta do something." He quickly leaned in for a kiss, and then quickly backed away. "Be strong please. Whateva they do to ya take it in and suck it up."

Luna was shocked by his speech. Then she made a frown. "Impmon, I love you… but I'm not that helpless little Lunamon that you had to protect. I'm strong now. And I can take on whateva they dish out."

Impmon hesitated. "Ya… I guess ya can… I just worry bout cha, ya know..."

Luna made a small laugh "I promise that'll be Ok… but just incase." Luna leaned in for another kiss, as did Impmon. This time it lasted much longer. Dorumon saw the sight of what was happening and made a fist and clenched his teeth so tight that a stream of blood ran down from both his mouth and fist.

The next day they woke up by a shout of "Drainin' Rain!" They woke up with rain hitting them all around. When they looked up a Ranamon was in front of them. "Time to play kiddies." She snickered.

Impmon rolled his eyes, "Oh joy…"

The three walked out with their chains hooked together. They were surrounded by Betamon along with Murmukusmon and Guilmon. Ranamon snapped her fingers and three Betamon came with keys in their fin like hands. They unlocked the cuffs on their hands, and as soon as they unlocked Impmons cuffs he punched the Betamon in his face, after he clapping his hands together with a victory smile.

Murmukusmon glared at him, and when Impmon noticed it he looked up at him with a questionable look. "What, if I'm gonna' fight for ya', I gotta let 'em know who I am." He smiled showing off his teeth.

Murmukusmon bent down face to face with him "I'm going to break you like a twig." I murmured to him.

"We'll see" Impmon smiled.

Ranamon snapped her finger once more. "You six go with Guilmon'" as she pointed to the six to the left "You six, stay with me." The six on the left seemed to be disappointed that they were unable to stay with Ranamon. She snapped once more and they did as they told.

"Good luck guys…" whispered Impmon.

"I'll miss you guys." Whispered Luna.

Dorumon just stayed quiet and looked away, not talking to the two.

They were all separated; Dorumon went with Guilmon and the six Betamon, Impmon went with Murmukusmon with Murmukusmons tail and wing surrounding him, and Luna went with Ranamon and the other six.

As they were separated Impmon and Luna waved good bye, while Dorumon kept looking at the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lunamon**

Luna walked down the halls of the castle, staring at the ground.

"So Queen Coronamon says that the young one… Ummm what's his name…?" She said with a smirk then putting her point finger under her eye trying to remember the name of one of her friends "Ahhh, Impmon." She said with shock. She looked back at Lunamon "She said that Impmon like ya."

Luna looked at her with a poisonous glare.

Ranamon just looked up towards the roof and twirled her finger "Fine if you want to walk in total silence, suit yourself."

Luna just gave a heavy sigh, looked towards the ground, and blushed deeply thinking of Impmon. _I hope he's okay. _

Ranamon rolled her eyes "Oh brother…" Luna looked up with anger "Look Murmukusmon maybe a jerk, but your little _boyfriend _is gonna be okay." She snapped.

Luna was shocked by her concern. "What do you care…?"

"I care if I have to babysit a blubbering child. Now we're here."

They arrived at a dungeon like door.

"You!" she pointed toward the Betamon to Luna's left. "Open the door." She demanded.

"Yes my beloved." He waddled over to the door and unlocked it with a big clank.

The door creaked open and the other two pushed Luna inward. Inside all there was were tall wooden columns and a half way broken bed. The stench of death filled the room. It was all dark and dusty; the only light came from the small window that had many, _many_ bars around it.

Luna looked back up at Ranamon "So, why they move me…? It's not like I could do anything in the other dump."

"So that if one of your friends plays hero, they wouldn't know where to look." She smirked.

The Betamon shoved her in the dungeon and quickly left, leaving only Ranamon and Luna there, alone.

"Well, if _you _don't mind I'm gonna practice my fighting." Snapped Luna.

Ranamon gave her a puzzled look as she watched Luna walk over to one of the wooden columns. Luna closed her eyes, focusing her energy. An instant later Luna opened her eyes with determination "Lunar Claw!" Luna scratched the Column until there was a hole that you were able to see through. Luna made an evil smile, impressed by her work.

Luna looked back at Ranamon by hearing the slow clapping of her hands "Impressive… Impressive indeed. Maybe King Flamon should send you out to war instead of your boyfriend."

Luna rolled her eyes and looked towards the roof. _I hope the boys are okay…_

**Impmon**

Murmukusmon kept a firm grasp on Impmons body with his tail, covering him with his wings.

"Hey, you might want ta losin up yer grip ther. Ya do know I gotta girlfriend." Joked Impmon, trying to temper Murmukusmon.

Murmukusmon gave him a glare "Joke now, for later you won't be laughing."

"Wanna bet."

They arrived at a tall wooden door with two large spears crossing each other. Murmukusmon opened the door and pushed Impmon in the room. Inside there was many dragon, holy, aqua, and bird species digimon in lines of that order.

They all stomped their right foot (for some claws) and stood up straight.

"Listen up!" shouted Murmukusmon as him and Impmon made their way to the middle of the front of the room. "This is Impmon." He said gesturing his hand towards Impmon. "He is one of the men captured from the Strabi Army. He will now be joining our army. If anyone sees this one making trouble, report to me A.S.A.P. Do I make myself clear!"

"Sir!" They all shouted at once, stopping their right foot once more.

Murmukusmon gave Impmon a poisonous glare "Do I make myself clear…?"

Impmon smirked "Crystal…"

Murmukusmon released Impmon from his grasp. "Second In-Command ExVeemon, Front and center!"

The first dragon species in the line stepped up "Sir!"

"Keep an eye on this one." He said as he pushed Impmon over with his tail.

"Hey _this one _has a name!" shouted Impmon at Murmukusmon.

Murmukusmon just glared at him. He walked out of the room "As you were." Was his last words as he left the room.

Everyone relaxed their shoulders and sighed heavily. Impmon looked up at ExVeemon. ExVeemon glared at him and growled.

"This is gonna be fun…" He said sarcastically under his breath.

"You're sparing with me." Ordered ExVeemon not taking his eyes off of him.

"Cool…" Impmon shrugged his shoulders and followed ExVeemon into the back room. There were only targets on the wall, nothing more.

Impmon walked over to one side of the room while ExVeemon went to the other. ExVeemon had anger and determination in his eyes, as if he wants revenge. Impmon just smiled ready for battle.

"Vee-Laser!" ExVeemon emitted an energy wave from the "X" pattern on its chest that headed straight towards Impmon. Impmon easily dodged the attack. "Critical Crunch!" ExVeemon ran towards Impmon ready to bite him.

Impmon quickly counter attacked "Pillar of Fire!" He created blue and pink fire balls in both hands, and put them together then he threw the fireball and created a firewall to block the attack. The fire made ExVeemon stop his attack fast.

"Play ground tricks won't work in war."

"I know, but they're real fun to use." Joked Impmon.

"Vee-Laser!" Impmon took the attack head on and rebound to the wall, falling to ground. He slowly got up, but was stepped on top of by ExVeemon. Impmon cried out in pain. "Hmph, why the king wants you in war I shall never know. You're weak," He lowered his right beside Impmon "Just like your pathetic little friends." He whispered in his ear.

Impmon made a fist and gathered the last of his remaining strength. "Badda-Boom!" Impmon fired a fire ball at ExVeemons nose making him jump back. "You wanna fight…" ExVeemon was shocked seeing Impmon glow. "Well here you go!" Impmon screamed in rage. "Impmon digi-volve to Beelzemon*!"

The sight of the mega before him made ExVeemons heart jump. Beelzemon cracked his knuckles "This is gonna be fast."

Hours later Murmukusmon came into the sparing room and was shocked when he saw ExVeemon passed out and Impmon sitting on his back. "Ya need better fighters, dude." Smirked Impmon.

*(Beelzemon from season 6, **not **from season 3 with the Tamers)

**Dorumon**

Dorumon followed Guilmon while he was surrounded by the Betamon. They made their way to the Throne Room where Flamon and Coronamon was waiting patiently.

Flamon made an evil smile. "Thank you, Guilmon. That is all."

"Yes King Flamon." Said Guilmon and the three Betamon.

Dorumon was left alone with the king and queen. He still had anger in his eyes from the night before.

"So let's get right to it. What is King Strabimon planning?" He said while leaning in closer.

Dorumon looked down to the ground, "He planned to…"

"Spit it out!" Demanded the king while he slammed his fist into his arm rest.

"He wanted…" He gulped "He's going to do a sneak attack! While you guys were busy fighting the obvious fight he'll sneak around and attack."

The couple made an evil smile. "Now that's better." He smirked.

"Now may I?" Asked the queen in anticipation.

"I guess so, since there is no longer any need for him."

The queen evil smile grew larger. She jumped off her throne and landed in front of Dorumon. She walked back a little bit then began to run towards Dorumon "Coro-Knuckle!" Her fist lit up in flames, and just as soon as she was supposes to hit Dorumon he quickly dodged it.

"What the!"

She looked to her left and saw that Dorumon was there in a fighting stance. Flamon narrowed his eyes down on Dorumon, studying him closely.

"Corona Flame!" With that she starts focusing the power of fire into the forehead and unleashes a ball of flame towards Dorumon.

"Metal Cannon!" Dorumon started shooting multiple metal balls from his mouth, using it as a counter attack. The Corona Flame attack heated the metal balls, making them slightly melt. The first one hit the fire ball while the others hit Coronamon on her wrist and ankles, pinning her to the wall. Flamon clapped his hands breaking the silence "Impressive…"

Dorumon looked back at Flamon. He had a smile on his face. "That was quite enjoyable battle." Coronamon finally ripped out of the Metal Cannon attack.

Flamon snapped his fingers and with in an instant a Knightmon came in and bowed down on one knee. "Sir!"

"Take my love to the ER."

"Sir!" He slowly picked up Coronamon and ran out of the room.

"So what cha' gonna do now?" asked Dorumon in a cocky tone.

"Now… you shall be _my _play thing."

Dorumon jumped back in shock "What!"

Flamon smiled "You see, like my love, I love the excitement of the battle, but I rather watch than to interact."

"So you're just going to watch me fight some of your 'guards' for some kind of sick enjoyment!"

"That is the plan, and that _is _what it is going to happen." He glared at him with a devilish smile. He snapped his fingers once more and once again a Knightmon came in.

"Sir!"

"Take Dorumon back to the dungeon."

"Sir!"

As the Knightmon led him out he made a devilish smile. _Idiot…_


	5. Chapter 5

Dorumon was thrown in the dungeon. He growled at the Knightmon as he shut the door behind him leaving Dorumon alone for a moment, until Impmon was thrown in there by Murmukusmon. Impmon landed head first to the ground and quickly got up.

"What! You said I was fighting for ya and ya get pissed at me when I do that!"

"You destroyed my best men." Glared Murmukusmon

Impmon just made a chuckle as a response.

"Prepare for hell tomorrow." He soon left.

"Hey, I'm not doing anything to night. Ya wanna plan somethin'?" He shouted at him laughing after words. He soon noticed that he wasn't alone and looked at Dorumon. He smirked at him then looked away and walked over to the corner that he had slept in earlier. They sat in complete silence for a good while.

"So where ya think Luna's at?" Asked Impmon having his hands on the back of his head looking up at the roof, crossing his legs.

Dorumon just huffed and looked back at the door.

"Hmph, fine suit yourself." _If they laid one hand on her I rip them limb from limb, data-strand from data-strand. _With those words echoing in his head he drifted off in a deep slumber.

"What the hell does she see in him…?" Dorumon grumbled to himself. "He's hot headed, insolent…" He continued rambling on for the entire night, not sleeping at all.

When what the two thought was morning finally came Impmon stretched his arms wide with a loud sigh. He noticed that Dorumon was in the same position that he was in as he went to sleep and that his eyes were wide open and bags were under his eyes.

"Yo, dude… You okay? Ya look like ya been up all night?"

He didn't answer.

Impmon pouted and walked up to him. He was going to comfort him but was interrupted by a loud clank of the door opening.

Murmukusmon was at the opening. "Time for your breakfast."

Impmon noticed how hungry he was and held his gut. "Bout time! I'm starvin'!

Murmukusmon whipped his tail at Impmons feet.

"Hey!" He said with anger and frustration.

Murmukusmon wrapped his tail around him while grabbing the back of Dorumons neck and dragged him along. Dorumon didn't try to resist nor try to walk. As Impmon was dangling in the air from Murmukusmon tail he kept his eyes on Dorumon. _What's wrong with him?_

They were led to a huge chamber door. Inside it looked just like the Dining Hall for King Strabimon, but just like the rest of the castle was completely gold, orange, and red. The chairs were filled with dragon, holy, aqua, and bird species. They sat between Murmukusmon at the end of the table, Murmukusmon wrapping his wings around the two, making sure they don't do something. There was already a plate there for them to eat.

Impmon looked around "Yo!" He said looking up at Murmukusmon, trying to get his attention.

Murmukusmon glared as a response.

"Where's Luna!" He demanded.

Murmukusmon made an evil smirk "Your friend is being held in the king's highest protective prison cell."

Impmon gave Murmukusmon a poisonous glare that shocked him "You laid one hand on her!-" He was shortly cut off by the king and queen entering the room.

He took one glance at the king and sat back down with a pout.

Flamon made a smile "So how are my two favorite prisoners doing?" He said with an evil smirk, making his way to the other end of the table where the two thrones were placed.

Impmon just rolled his eyes and huffed as Dorumon stared at his plate. Impmon gobbled all his food not even looking at his forks and spoons placed beside him. Dorumon didn't eat. He just stared at his plate thinking of Luna, unaware that Murmukusmon was staring down at him.

After breakfast Impmon went with Murmukusmon back to the training room.

"So who's tha next victim, Bossmon?" He asked Murmukusmon, still trying to temper him.

They entered the sparing room "Me…"

Impmon jumped back in shock then made a devilish smile "'Bout time… Hopefully you'll be more of a challenge."

As Impmon ran to is traditional spot Murmukusmon grabbed his foot with his tail and slammed him into the wall. Impmon slowly got up with a smirk "Ha, that was a cheap shot…" He said whipping blood from the corner of his mouth.

He stood up on his two feet. "Infernal Funnel" Impmon created two rings of fire, one within the other, and created a sphere of fire from the ring, and then he hurled it at the Murmukusmon. It was a direct hit, but it didn't leave a scratch on him. Impmon narrowed his eyes on his target, trying to find some sort of weak spot.

"Gehenna Flame" He spewed hellfire from the ground and aimed it at Impmon. There was no way to avoid it and a critical hit was made to Impmon. He was hit against the wall and slammed to the ground. His body completely numb, the since of pain was the feeling that was made. He could feel a burn like effect left from the attack. "I must say, I'm impressed. Most digimon turn to digi-eggs from that attack."

Impmon slowly got his feet "I'm… I'm not…going to lose…not to you…" He said as he breathed heavily.

Murmukusmon laughed "Now I see why the king wants you here." He closed his eyes and continued laughing, throwing his head back. He didn't notice that Impmon began to glow. Impmon sent out a loud yell of pure rage. Murmukusmon opened his eyes wide in shock. "What the-" He was cut off by Impmon when the light grew bigger "Impmon digi-volve to!" He paused as his transformation was completing "Beelzemon!"

Murmukusmon narrowed his glance "So this is how you've been defeating my men, hm?"

Beelzemon didn't answer. He just raised his Berenjena SDX towards Murmukusmon. "This one's for Luna." The blaster like gun began to charge "Death the Cannon" He fast drew a tremendously powerful shot from the Berenjena SDX, with extreme speed. It was a direct hit on Murmukusmon. He fell to his knees then quickly got to his feet.

"Impressive."

Beelzemon didn't say a word. "Double Impact SDX!" He pulled out his twin Berenjena from his left halter and he rapid-fires his twin Berenjena.

Murmukusmon quickly dodged it and appeared face to face with Beelzemon. Beelzemon jumped back in shock. Murmukusmon quickly jabbed him in his gut in Beelzemon state of shock. Beelzemon fell to the ground that was leading to a painful kick to the face from Murmukusmon bird like foot. Beelzemon hit his back against the wall falling on his side. Murmukusmon cut through his armor, making him cry out in pain, lifting him up by his tail. Beelzemon opened his eyes half way looking down into Murmukusmon eyes, seeing that he had a fist in a hitting position. Before Murmukusmon could hurt him any longer, Beelzemon kicked him the face and flew back with his highly damaged wings. Beelzemon body was shaking.

_I gotta keep fighting… I can't lose… Not to creep like __**him**__..._

With that in his head he began to transform with a black, evil-like glow. Murmukusmon was shocked by what he saw. His armor became leather, his Berenjena SDX was changing, his wings grew back in a dark black, he was no longer Beelzemon. He was now in some-sort of blast mode.

"Corona Blaster" he began to fire a powerful energy blast from his cannon. It was a direct hit to Murmukusmon chest. Murmukusmon fell to his knees. Beelzemon walked up to him.

"Please… Mercy…" He begged as he tried to regain his strength.

"It's too late for that." With a gleeful-evil smile, he kicked Murmukusmon to where his three sharp spikes were sticking through his neck. Murmukusmon eyes widened, then he soon closed them. He transformed into a digi-egg soon after Beelzemon finally took his foot out of his throat. He stared at the egg then soon stepped on it to where it would turn into data.

He blasted his way through the wall that was leading to the hall and walked in the direction of his cell. He turned all digimon that crossed him into digi-eggs. He was faced with his cell. He kicked the door down to see Dorumon curled up in a ball on the other corner of the room. He stared at Dorumon and kept walking.

Dorumon stared at him with shock. "Impmon?"

"Names Beelzemon…"

Dorumon noticed the blood on Beelzemon's foot "What did you do…?"

Beelzemon didn't answer. He continued walking in the direction he was headed. Dorumon followed in a distance, wanting his question to be answered. He noticed that a PawnChessmon was walking, not paying any attention to the two. Beelzemon quickly drew his cannon "Corona Blaster!" With no warning the small rookie was turned into a digi-egg.

Dorumon eyes widened then he grew furious "Impmon, you can't just do that! He wasn't gonna' snitch on us!"

Beelzemon faced Dorumon with his cannon faced at him "Corona Blaster!" Dorumon eyes widened he soon ducked from the attack, only having the attack gracing his back and the top of his head, but the attack was so strong that he fell just from that. Dorumon nearly fainted. Having his eyes half way opened, he watched as Beelzemon kept walking in the direction he was heading. _What's so important so him? _Then he nearly fell in shock realizing what he was after. _Luna!_

He gathered his remaining strength and ran after him, nearly falling the first few times he took steps. He couldn't run fast and all he could see is a blurred-out version of Beelzemon's wings.

Luna was eating little by little of the food Ranamon gave her. Ranamon heard cries of pain coming from outside the door. Luna looked at the door with confusion.

Ranamon got up and opened the door to see what was the matter. "Now what the-!" She was cut off by Beelzemon's hand covering her face, digging his claws into her skull. Ranamon screamed in pain, as for Luna tears of fear ran down her face. _Impmon!_

Beelzemon made a fist with the hand that held Ranamon in it, making her revert to a digi-egg. Luna jumped back in shock, trembling in fear. Beelzemon looked at her and started to walk towards her. She screamed in terror. With no warning, Dorumon jumped on his back, biting his hair trying to distract him. Beelzemon grabbed his head and chucked him hard at the wall, going through three columns and making a hole in the wall. He fell to the floor, amazingly not turning into a digi-egg. Beelzemon started for Luna once more grabbing her by her moon pendant. He gave her a painful, passionate kiss, bruising her lips. Tear ran down her face. He drew back only for an instant to catch his breath "Impmon stop!" She managed to get out. He ignored her and continued. Dorumon slowly got up and saw the sight. He clenched his claws in a tight fist. Dorumon was surrounded by a glow. _I got to help my friend. I'm not going to let some punk with a gun hurt her! _He made a scream filled with rage. Beelzemon dropped Luna, and looked towards Dorumon. "Dorumon digi-volve to!" He paused for a moment to continue his transformation. He was passing through his champion and ultimate evolutions and straight to mega. "Dorugoramon!" he roared.

Beelzemon made his way to him with a devilish grin.

"Impmon! Snap out of it!" He shouted

Beelzemon ignored him as he got out his cannon "Corona Destroyer!" He started to draw an inverted pentagram with his cannon and fired an energy blasts through it to create a giant energy beam towards Dorugoramon.

"Brave Metal!" He put his body and soul into a terrifying assault towards Beelzemon's attack. Instead as a usual 'Brave Metal' attack he began to spin, having the 'Corona Destroyer' attack surrounded him as he made his way to Beelzemon. He didn't try to dodge it; instead he successfully stopped his attack with his hand and cannon. He then threw him up in the air and threw Dorugoramon through wall after wall until finally, four rooms over, he stopped. He turned back into Dorumon and passed-out. Beelzemon took only one look at Dorumon then at Luna, and he spread out his wings and took off. Luna sobbed for a moment. _Impmon… Where are you? _She thought to herself, not wanting that to be her Impmon. She heard Flamon and Coronamon footsteps running from a great distance. She quickly ran over to Dorumon, placed him on top of her, and jumped out through the hole that was made when Dorumon was slammed into earlier. All at the same time sobbing and having mixed emotions of Impmon.


	6. Chapter 6:Final chapter

Dorumon slowly opened his eyes. He noticed that something was dragging him. He looked down to his surprise he saw that he was on top of Luna.

"Huh? L-Luna…" He could barely talk. He was still so weak from the battle.

"Shh... Don't' talk…you're still-Ah!" She was cut off when she tripped on a tree root.

"Luna!" He quickly got off of his friend and slowly sat by a tree. He glanced over at Luna "You okay?"

She quickly got to her feet "Ya…" She sobbed out. Dorumon noticed that she was crying and tried his best to make his way to her. He soon fell to his knees beside Luna.

Luna looked at him with tears in her eyes "Rest… Ya need to rest…" she whispered.

Dorumon picked her up in his claws and placed her in his lap. Luna wrapped her arms around his neck having warm tears running down her face, sobbing uncontrollably. Dorumon hugged her tightly in his grasp, trying his best to comfort her.

"It'll be okay… We'll get Impmon back… I promise…"

Luna wiped her tears on his shoulder and sniffled "Thank you…"

Luna stayed in his grip for a while longer until she finally let go of him and jumped off his lap, wiping away the remains of her tears.

"You okay?"

"Uh-huh…" She said as she nodded her head.

"Good…" He looked around at the tall woods "So is there any real destination you were heading?"

"Strabimon's Castel."

"What! You can't! He'll take you away again!" Shouted Dorumon, gripping his throat after wishing he didn't do that.

"I have to." She lowered her gaze "Impmon let you and me out of our cells, so he's probably going to do the same thing for his family…"

Dorumon nodded his head "Fine… But you're going in the wrong direction."

Luna looked up and giggled "I'm not going there yet." She looked around and smiled when she saw two twisted trees. She ran over to the trees and looked back at Dorumon "Come on!" She shouted at him. She then realized that he was still weak from battle. She ran over to him and put him on her back once more.

"Luna… No…" He said in a horsed voice.

Luna giggled "Trust me."

She dragged him past the two twisted trees and placed him behind the tree. She looked around the place with a puzzled look. The place was just a big clearing in the woods with the roof and walls being made by trees. "Guy? Come on out!" She shouted.

She heard rustling from the tops of trees. She turned and looked up at them. She didn't notice that a shadow was jumping towards her back.

"Luna, look out!" Dorumon shouted still in a horsed voice.

Luna looked behind her and her eyes widened. The thing attacked her face and the two rolled around on the floor until the purple thing was on top of her.

"Tsukaimon!" She shouted gleefully.

"Hey Luna." He chuckled.

Luna stood up and hugged her friend, tears coming to her eyes seeing that her friend was okay.

Tsukaimon looked up to the tops of the trees. "Hey guys, it's just Luna!" He shouted

"Great!" Shout a girly voice from the top of trees.

"Ya, we were worried bout cha." Said a deep smooth voice.

Three shadows jumped from the trees. "BlackGatomon! Wizardmon!" Luna shouted as she ran over and hugged BlackGatomon, since Wizardmon was too tall. When she released her from her grasp she noticed the third figure.

"Ya remember my brother right?" Asked Tsukaimon, rolling his eyes.

"Ya, how could I forget about Patamon."

"Nice seeing you again." He nodded.

Wizardmon looked at Dorumon "You!" he glared.

Tsukaimon noticed him as well "You're the guy who turned us to eggs!" He said as he flew to Wizardmons shoulders.

Dorumon made a hard gulp. He glanced at Luna "Luna…" hoping she will help him.

"Hold on guys! He's my friend!"

The four stared at her as if she was crazy.

"Are you crazy!" Demanded Tsukaimon.

"He turned as all to eggs!" Wizardmon said as he glared back at Dorumon with his staff pointed towards him.

"And digi-napped Calumon, Renamon, Impmon, and you!" Added BlackGatomon.

Luna told them of what happened to her, how she befriended Dorumon, and how they were kidnapped from King Strabimon.

Wizardmon placed his hand on his chin either trying to figure out what she says is true or figuring out more questions to ask. "Hm…" Was all he said.

BlackGatomon walked over to him and held out her paw like hand "Nice to meat cha'." She said with a smile.

Dorumon blinked a couple of times in shock then he pulled out his paw. "Thank you." They shook hands while the boys were still puzzled of what they should do.

Wizardmon looked back down at Luna "So where's Impmon?"

Luna looked towards the ground not wanting to answer.

"I believe your friend is no more… figuratively"

Everyone jumped back in shock. Tears ran down Luna's cheek.

"What do you mean figuratively?" Asked Wizardmon as he leaned in closer.

Dorumon looked at Luna then closed his eyes "Well, to put it simple, your friend his power crazy."

Tsukaimon glanced at the ground with a heavy sigh. "I know how that feels..." mumbled to himself.

BlackGatomon heard Luna sob and ran to comfort her with a hug. "Oh, honey… I'm so sorry…" Luna wrapped her arms around her friend as she sobbed.

Wizardmon placed his staff on the ground and looked towards the ground then looked towards Luna. "So you need our help?"

Luna pulled her head away and nodded her head in agreement.

"You got any bright ideas?" asked Tsukaimon

"I gotta dim one" She joked trying to brighten her mood.

She told them of her plan, and they obviously didn't agree with it.

"It's official… You're crazy!" Shouted Tsukaimon.

"Well, I don't see any other ideas!" She shouted back.

BlackGatomon placed her hand on her shoulder "Are you sure about this, Blue? It's real risky."

She nodded her head in agreement.

Dorumon didn't know what to say. He just looked at the ground unable to find words.

Wizardmon looked towards the entrance. "That's the only plan we got… We better follow it…"

Everyone nodded their head.

"What about me!" shouted Patamon.

"There is no way in data that you're comin'!" Tsukaimon ordered.

"But I wanna come…"

"It's best if you stay here, Patamon." Interrupted Dorumon "The castle is filled with dark digimon; if you come Strabimon would know that something is wrong."

Patamon nodded his head and flew to a top of a tree.

"You ready?" Asked Wizardmon with determination.

Everyone shouted "Ya!"

Everyone ran out of the secrete hiding place but Luna and Wizardmon.

"You ready…?" He said concerned for Luna.

She nodded her head in determination. "Let's do this!" The two left following the three out the door.

Hours later they were finally at Strabimon's Castle.

Two DarkKnightmon stood at the door. "Halt!" They said at the same time.

"Don't get ya data in a twist." Muttered Luna stepping forward.

The two jumped back in shock then looked at each other.

"Is that really the queen?" Whispered one.

"I think so… Looks like her."

"Ya, ya! It's me, Queen Lunamon. Let me see," She made a hard gulp before continuing "my king now…" She said clenching her teeth hard together. Tsukaimon chuckled under his breath when he heard that "It's not funny!" Shouted Luna full of anger. Tsukaimon flew beside BlackGatomon to hide. Luna closed her eyes and pouted, crossing her arms.

The DarkKnightmon nodded to each other. One ran into the castle, while the other looked back at the group. He bowed on one knee. "Please excuse me, Queen Lunamon."

Luna heard BlackGatomon and Tsukaimon holding back laughs. "Shut up!' She yelled. They soon did. Luna scoffed "Look just take me to my room or whatever." She said in an angry voice.

"Of course!"

He lowered the door and the five of them walked behind the DarkKnightmon. They were soon led to the Queens room. DarkKnightmon bowed once more as he walked back towards the front of the castle, leaving the five in the room alone.

"This place is beautiful!" Yelled BlackGatomon as she looked around the room. Everything was in its place; right down to the broken column pieces Luna had made.

"Indeed." Agreed Wizardmon as he thoroughly examined the room.

Tsukaimon flew over to the broken column. "What happened here?"

Luna starred at the column and made an impressive smirk. "Let's jus' say that ya _really _don't wanna piss me off."

The door opened wide with the presence of Strabimon. His eyes widened when he saw Luna. "My love!"

Luna faked a smile "_Hey…_"

He ran to her and slid on his knees, grabbing her in her in his long claws, pressing his lips against hers hard. Luna made a disgust face, but didn't want to upset him, so she regrettably allowed it.

I soon stopped and looked into her deep pink eyes. "I'm so glad you're okay."

For a moment she felt sorry for him, then she quickly looked away, not wanting him to see how sad she felt for him. He placed her back on the ground and stood up, seeing the new and old faces.

He glared at Dorumon "Where the hell have you been!" He demanded.

Dorumon bowed "My apologies my king."

Luna grabbed Strabimon's leg making him look down at her. "It isn't his fault. He was just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Strabimon saw that she cared deeply for Dorumon, so he nodded his head and hid an evil smirk with words. "Alright… Then who are these digimon?" He said glancing at the three.

"You should know." Muttered Wizardmon under his breath.

Strabimon's ear twitched hearing only sounds "What was that!" He glared

Wizardmon looked away, starring in the other direction of Strabimon "Nothing…"

Strabimon frowned "You didn't answer my question!" he ordered.

Luna quickly stepped in front of Wizardmon, not wanting him to hurt him. "These are my friends; Wizardmon, BlackGatomon, and Tsukaimon." She said as she pointed to each one.

Strabimon looked at the three and frowned. He stared back at Luna. "Fine, Dorumon will escort you to you quarters." He said as he walked past the five.

"Yes King Strabimon." He walked past the three and nodded at them. He took one final glance at Luna before leaving.

Luna was unfortunately left with Strabimon. Luna curled her lips trying to get the taste of Strabimon out of her mouth.

"My love, you must tell me how you were kidnapped." He said as he made his way to the bed, sitting at the edge while he patted the spot next to him.

Luna dropped her gaze and bit her bottom lip. She made her way to the bed and jumped on top of it.

He placed a hand on her knee like dress body. "What happened?"

"Umm... A digimon called Murmukusmon disguised himself of you and, uhh…" She spoke slowly, seeing that Strabimon was leaning closer and closer to her face. She backed her face slowly, and looked around the room. She closed her lips tight knowing what he was going to do. She looked towards the floor trying not to look at him. The plan failed when he grabbed her chin with his claws, stabbing her lightly. She trembled in fear and winced from the slight pain from Strabimon.

"Stay right there." He said as he moved closer.

Luna tried to back away her head, but his claws were digging into her more and more. She clenched her teeth hard, her claws her digging into the bed. Strabimon soon got what he was after and stole a long, passionate kiss. Luna tried her best to stop him, her lips still bruised from Beelzemon. He moved closer and closer to Luna. She put her claws on his arms, hoping that her digging her claws into him would stop him. It failed as he moved closer to where Luna was on her back.

Luna's claws began to turn purple, but soon faded when she heard a noise. Her ears poked up, since she had rabbit like ears she could hear things from very far away. He finally stopped when he was interrupted by a loud clank from the door.

He quickly got off of her, and glared at the DarkKnightmon that entered. "What!"

"King Strabimon, sir, there's an intruder coming towards your way."

Strabimon blinked in shock then frowned "You interrupted me for that!"

Behind his back Luna mouthed out the words 'Thank you' to him.

Strabimon scoffed as he stood up. "Gather the remaining men and surround him."

He stepped with his right foot and stood straight up "Sir!"

He made his way to the door and glanced back at Luna "We will continue later on."

Luna faked a smile as he left. The second he did she tried spit out the taste of Strabimon, scratching her tongue with her claws. She heard a loud noise coming from outside her room. She heard heavy footsteps walking past her door. She creaked open the door and saw the back of Beelzemon's Blast Mode. He was walking down the hall focused on something.

Luna stepped out of the room "Impmon…"

Beelzemon head lifted and looked over at Luna. He walked over to her as she trembled in fear. She looked up at him with determination. "Impmon snap out of it!" She shouted with her eyes filling with tears.

He made no expression.

She ran to him, latching on to his leg. She sobbed on his leg and gripped him tighter "Please come back to me!" She said as she rubbed her cheek to his tall boot.

"…Luna…" He mumbled.

Her ears perked up when she heard that and she looked up at him with a smile "Yes! Please snap out of it! Please!"

She was cut off by a cock of a gun coming from in the side. The two looked over and saw five Deputymon and Strabimon behind them.

Beelzemon glared at them. "Impmon, no!" She tugged on his boot as a failed attempt to stop him.

Strabimon looked at Luna and waved his hand. "Hold your fire."

The Deputymon lowered their guns as the king demanded.

Beelzemon scooped up Luna and walked past the digimon. Luna wrapped her arms around him and held him close. He stopped for a moment as he walked by Strabimon, glaring at him. He continued walking holding Luna close to him. A moment after Beelzemon walked past Strabimon, Strabimon began to glow. Beelzemon looked back at him with a poisonous glare.

Strabimon took the Deputymon's data and used it so he could become stronger. "Strabimon, digi-volve to!" His body grew bigger and his beast like featured to more of human quality "Lobomon!" Lobomon made a fighting stance and drew his Light Sword like weapon called Licht Schwert. "Let her go." His voice was now smoother.

Beelzemon placed Luna on the floor and placed his foot in front of her as he cocked his cannon. "Make me."

With that said Lobomon took after him with his Licht Schwert. Beelzemon blocked him by covering himself with his cannon.

Beelzemon raised his other hand as it turned to a dark purple and his claws grew nearly twice their original length. "Darkness Claw!" He scratched Lobomon's face, making him draw back his attack. Beelzemon followed up with his fierce "Corona Destroyer!" It was a direct hit to his stomach, making him hit the wall on the far end of the hall. Lobomon fell to the ground and transformed back to Strabimon.

Luna was filled with mix emotions. She was happy that Strabimon finally was defeated, but he she doesn't like the fierce new way that Impmon is battling.

Beelzemon started to walk slowly to Strabimon. Strabimon looked up with half way opened eyes. Beelzemon was in front of him glaring down at him. Strabimon got to his knees and placed his hand on him, lowering his head "You win…" He said while he breathed heavily. "… You win…"

Beelzemon ignored his pleading and stepped on his head slamming him hard to the floor. Strabimon screamed out in pain as Beelzemon slowly pushed his head harder and harder to the ground.

Luna had tears coming to her eyes. She was just about to scream out something, but a voice behind her beat her to it. "Impmon!"

Beelzemon looked over his shoulder and saw Renamon and Calumon with Wizardmon, Tsukaimon, BlackGatomon, and Dorumon running up behind them. His eyes widened when he saw his family. He took his foot off of Strabimon who had fainted, and turned completely around.

"Impmon…" Mumbled Calumon seeing his big brother acting this way was too much for him to handle.

Wizardmon slowly started to walk toward him "That's right. Your family is safe. There is no need to continue this rampage."

Beelzemon closed his eyes, as if thinking about it. With no warning he pulled out his other gun like cannon from his right boot halter and shot Strabimon in the head.

Calumon and Luna looked away while the rest of them stood in shock at where once had Strabimon now stood an egg.

He then shot his gun to the wall, making a hole in it.

Calumon had tears coming to his eyes "This is like when daddy left." He sobbed into Renamon's leg.

Beelzemon's ears poked up when he heard those words. He quickly turned around and stared at Calumon "Don't you ever compare me to him! I am nothing like that jackass!"

"You are if you leave." Glared Renamon.

He stood there shaking. Those words echoed through his head. He dropped his gun and he fell to his knees. His cannon evaporated and he clenched his head. You were able to see Impmon fade in and out from the Beelzemon.

Calumon hid behind Renamon, Wizardmon was protecting Tsukaimon and BlackGatomon, and Dorumon was between the two in an attack stance, while Luna was standing ahead of the group.

Tears came to her eyes seeing Impmon fighting himself. He was running into walls and just when he was going to lose it he felt a sharp claw go through his body. He looked down and saw that Luna had attacked him, having her claws go through his body. She had tears running down her face and everyone stood in shock. She took out her hand fast making him wince from pain.

He got to his knees and pulled Luna's head to where they were looking to each other's eyes. They both had tears running down their faces.

"Impmon…" She closed her eyes as a new wave of fresh tears ran down her face "I'm so sorry!" She clenched her teeth tight trying her best to stop crying.

Beelzemon stole a swift passionate kiss from her lips. "Thank you." He fell to his side and his data started to fade. The Beelzemon was now gone and Impmon was now in his place.

She ran over to him placing him on her lap. She had tears rolling down her face landing on him. His eyes started to move and he opened his eyes slowly.

"Luna…"


End file.
